supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Zeke Baylor
Zeke Baylor is a High School Musical and a Disney male character who appears in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series) as a playable character. He likes Creme Brulees in Stick to the Status Quo, but he is voiced by Chris Warren Junior. He can be unlocked in Wipeout Canada: The Toad Edition by using Kelsi Nielsen 2 times in Gotta Go My Own Way or You are the Music in Me. He likes creme brulee a lot. Zeke Baylor is a supporting character between Beck Oliver and Jade West throughout the High School Musical series. He is a member of the East High Basketball Team, who has a love for baking, and a crush on Sharpay Evans. His crush remains obvious throughout the series. Gallery Url.jpg Story High School Musical Zeke didn't reveal his love for baking until he found out that Troy was participating in the Winter Musical Callback and showed everyone a crème brûlée while singing "Stick to the Status Quo". He also made a cake in the shape of the mathematical symbol for pi on the day of the scholastic decathlon match, and gave it to Taylor McKessie and Gabriella. At the end of High School Musical, he made cookies for Sharpay, but she refused to accept them. Ryan accepted them for her, however, and after giving it one taste, she runs to Zeke and asks him to make more cookies for her. High School Musical 2 Zeke was hired as the assistant to the head chef at Lava Springs. He initially liked his job at Lava Springs, because he would be able to be near Sharpay, while learning the art of Austrian pastry. He participated in the Lava Springs Talent Show with his friends, but did not get a chance to participate without a fight. With Ryan on their side, they manage to take part of the talent show and impress the audience. Later that night, he went to the golf course with Sharpay closely beside him and enjoyed the evening with all his friends. Then, it was all about having fun for the rest of the summer. High School Musical 3: Senior Year Zeke, Troy and Chad, and the rest of the Wildcats pulled together their strengths and won the championship, which was going to be their last before graduation "(Now Or Never)". His crush on Sharpay remains obvious as ever. After that, Kelsi signed up everyone for one last spring musical, his name included. Though he was resistant to the idea at first, he made a change of mind. He was the one that took Sharpay to the prom. After putting their hearts into practice, the musical became a huge success and Zeke was able to move on to the next stage of his life with a large smile on his face and a diploma. Wipeout Canada Just before the episode that both hibernation Ontario contestants Allen Ford and Abigail Santos was on Wipeout Canada, he begins to cook creme brulee in around Hamilton, Ontario. He is played by Jonah Bobo in episode 3. Appearances *High School Musical *High School Musical 2 *High School Musical 3: Senior Year *High School Musical 4: The Dances of the Dances (Pembroke, Ontario part and songs only) *Wipeout Canada (almost present) Quotes *"Do you leave here? Yes or no?" *"Yes you do, I live in Hamilton". *"Boring!" Baylor, Zeke Category:Males Category:ASBB Category:Hamilton, Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Main Characters Category:Wipeout Canada Category:HSM Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Minor characters Category:Napanee, Ontario Category:Played By Wipeout Category:O Narnia Category:Contestants landing on a Back Space